moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twelfth Regiment
|Row 7 title = Departments |Row 7 info = Patrol(Primary) Medical Intelligence/Investigation Expeditionary(unofficial) |Row 8 title = Motto |Row 8 info = "We protect and serve the Citizens of Stormwind." |Row 9 title = Interviews |Row 9 info = IC only, contact an officer to set it up. |Row 10 title = External Deployments |Row 10 info =*Ghosts of the Past Conflict }} Formed as the need to fill in the culled ranks of the Constabulary thanks to the Blood War, the 'Twelfth Regiment ' quickly grew to become loved for their lack of corruption and fairness in regards to enforcing the law. Regulations Due to the disgust of Corruption the Commander has, very few within the ranks are allowed to remain if found to be corrupt. While the biases of officers is expected, the situation is often taken into account in regards for reprimands and similar instances of discipline. While it is expected, while on duty, that its servicemen and women are to be in Standard Issue Armor complete with a Stormwind Tabard. However, those in higher ranks are able to wear cloaks to denote their status, and in certain cases, upgraded armor. Full Equipment * Stormwind Plate OR Stormwind Shoulders, Belt and Helm with Stormwind oriented clothing/equipment. * Standard issue Comm for Private or above. * Two sets of Runic Cuffs. * Weapons authorized for use by an officer. * Cloak for Corporals and above(optional). * Extra Equipment authorized by an officer(optional). Members(Known) Officer Corps * Commander Gammoth Stidolph * Lieutenant Jessica Forlen * Captain Noah Simms * Captain Arlien Silvershield * Lieutenant Lynaeria Silvershield Non-Officer Corps * Corporal Bellatorus Luxshot * Corporal Cory Forlen * Corporal Selene De'Brayvion(Tranferred to the 42nd Regiment) * Private Exarus Ralah * Private Vallanor Cinderblood * Private Amelea Chester * Cadet Dane Larkinnson(Transferred to the Keepers of the Realm) * Cadet Calie Summersong * Cadet Anastasia Rendford(Dishonorably Discharged) * Cadet Corvio "The Mask" Shadefur(Honorably Discharged) Special Rights The Twelfth has the special honor and right to provide security over the House of Nobles and their meetings in the Petitioners' Chamber by special request of House Speaker, Adorlin Miller. Affiliations Forty-Second Regiment The other main regiment based in the city, the 42nd and 12th often do not step into each others way in scenes and patrols, only interacting with each other on issues that require both regiment's attention. Due to the hostile nature between certain members of both regiments, this is often cited to be the utmost policy. Extended Assets. The Relentless- The Personal Ship of 50 guns of varying caliber, the Relentless is a vessel that is in the employment of the Twelfth Regiment in order to transport and support the Regiment on deployments. External Expeditions Ghosts of the Past Conflict Lead by Sergeant Arlien Silvershield, a small force of Volunteers was deployed in Quel'thalas. Tasked primarily to scouting, the Expeditionary Force faced little frontline action. The Regiment was soon recalled, due to the heavy casualties, the rebellious nature of Cadet Rendford, and near constant combat that wore the volunteers down. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:The Twelfth Regiment